


[podfic] Two Drifters

by trashyeggroll



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, RamVers, Space Wives, danbeau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 23:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20022757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashyeggroll/pseuds/trashyeggroll
Summary: [podfic version] Superhero Carol Danvers tends to do everything at superspeed, but when it comes to the most important things in her life, she knows how to take it slow.





	[podfic] Two Drifters

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Two Drifters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19985434) by [trashyeggroll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashyeggroll/pseuds/trashyeggroll). 



> :: sweats :: I just wanted to try a podfic and this seemed like a good option...

  
  
_(or click to[download offline version here](https://soundcloud.com/trashyeggoll/two-drifters) )_

**Two Drifters**

**by** trashyeggroll

 **Reader:** trashyeggroll

 **Length:** 17:01

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me on tumblr [@trashyeggroll](https://trashyeggroll.tumblr.com/)


End file.
